Snow White/Synopsis
Magical Girl Raising Project Childhood Dreams As a child, Koyuki had huge dreams of becoming a magical girl. Her favorite pastimes are to watch magical girl Anime, such as Cutie Healer. As she grew, others began to dismiss her dreams as childish, but Koyuki continued to aspire to become a magical girl. During this time, the only person she could talk to about magical girls was a boy by the name of Souta Kishibe, who shared her hobbies and dreams of becoming a magical girl. Most notably creating her magical girl persona, Snow White. Eventually, as they graduated from elementary, Koyuki and Souta moved apart, but Koyuki's dreams of becoming a real magical girl remained with her. A Popular Social Game At her 2nd year of middle school, Koyuki was interested in a social game known as Magical Girl Raising Project. Within this game, she was able to play out her fantasies in becoming a magical girl. Her avatar was an exact copy of the Snow White character she created as a young child, and she spent hours playing the social game. One night, Koyuki was visited by Fav, who appeared from her phone to inform her that she had been chosen to become a real magical girl. Surprised at first, when she was transformed into Snow White, her immediate reaction was that of joy. As Fav explained the Magical Candy system to her, Koyuki had gotten to work fast. The New Girl As a rookie magical girl, Snow White was a very hard worker. Thanks to her abilities, she was easily able to find people who are in distress and help them. In the weeks since she's become a magical girl, she's risen to the top of the ranks, outclassing even the veteran magical girls. This gave her a reputation among websites that tracked magical girl sightings, as well as among the other 14 magical girls. During her time helping people, she had helped the elderly cross the street, return stolen items for a child, and helped a little girl find her lost house key. Finally, she was assigned a mentor. During one of the weekend chats, a magical girl named La Pucelle had been assigned as a mentor towards her. Excited to meet another magical girl in real life, the two agreed to meet up in a tower nearby. Reunion with an Old Friend During the meetup, Snow White and La Pucelle introduced each other. It was here that she learned about the various rules of the N-City magical girls. The districts they govern, the names of the other magical girls, as well as any important information she may need for her work. During this time, La Pucelle also explained to her that some magical girls may be too dangerous to interact with, while others aren't so keen to work together. Snow White disliked that notion, believing that magical girls should strive to be an ideal source of hope for all. It was at this time that La Pucelle revealed himself to be Souta Kishibe, the boy who she had met before. He explained that he also became a magical girl, and that not only girls are eligible to become magical girls. From this point on, Snow White and La Pucelle's relationship strengthened, and they agreed to become partners. Elimination Game Fav later announced that there were far too many magical girls in N-City, and in that they will cut down the amount of magical girls from 16 down to 8. The revelation shocked Snow White and the other magical girls. Fav explained that the magical girl with the least amount of candies will be dropped out every week. With business as usual, Snow White remained at the top of the list for the whole week. During Fav's first announcement, he had announced that Nemurin had been eliminated from the group. Bidding farewell, Snow White wished Nemurin luck in her life. A few days later, Snow White had found out that Nemurin had in fact died of a heart attack, and that Fav's elimination game involved death. After hearing this, she felt heartbroken. La Pucelle continued to support her, and the two continued to do their jobs as magical girls, regardless of the costs. Ambushed During one of their nights talking with each other, La Pucelle had been late to their usual meetup spot at the tower. Not thinking much of it, Snow White continued to wait alone at the steel tower. There, she was approached by two other magical girls, Ruler and Swim Swim. Before she could react, Ruler had used her ability to stop Snow White from moving. Swim Swim then began stealing half of Snow White's candies. During this time, La Pucelle had been chasing the Peaky Angels back to the tower. After seeing what transpired, La Pucelle angrily shoulder charged the tower, causing all 3 magical girls to fall from a great height. Rescued by La Pucelle, Snow White revealed that they stole most of her candies. Surprised that there are still some remaining, the two nervously awaited the announcements. It was then that Fav announced the second elimination to be Ruler. Splitting Up Thanks to the heist attempt by Team Ruler, La Pucelle had decided that it was best to split up with Snow White. He had decided that since Snow White would be the number one target, and because Snow White is unwilling to fight other magical girls, La Pucelle would handle the fighting, while Snow White would lay low and continue helping people as an ideal magical girl should. During this period, Snow White continued to be targeted by other magical girls due to her high amount of candies, but as she began laying low, it became harder to find her. She also randomized her meeting places with La Pucelle, to make it harder to track by other magical girls. Unfortunately, due to the little amount of contact with La Pucelle, the next time Snow White had heard about La Pucelle was when it was announced that he had died in a traffic accident. The announcement had a major effect on Snow White, as she began to separate herself from many of her social friends, and became secluded as a result. Encounter With Alice It was at this time that Fav introduced magical items into the death game. Snow White was tempted to purchase one of the four items for sale, but was unable to do so thanks to the cost of it being a reduced lifespan. In the middle of this, she was suddenly approached by a black-dressed girl, with pale white skin. Snow White had assumed, thanks to her previous experiences, that this magical girl was here to kill her, and retreated further into an alley as the magical girl followed her. When the girl revealed to her that she had been looking for Snow White, the girl suddenly was decapitated by an attack from Magicaroid44. However, the girl, now headless, proceeded to kill Magicaroid easily. The amount of blood and gore had shocked Snow White into unconsciousness, as she blacked out after the incident. When she awoke, she received an urgent message from Sister Nana, asking her to come meet up. Not only that, but she was apparently holding the Lucky Rabbit's Foot. When she asked Fav, he revealed that the Rabbit's Foot was purchased by the 16th magical girl. Meeting up with Nana and Winterprison, they were glad that Snow White agreed to team up. It was here that Snow White met the black dressed girl again, who introduced herself as Hardgore Alice, and Sister Nana's apprentice. She revealed that she had purchased the from Fav, and did so to give it to Snow White, for protection. Still uneasy about Alice, Snow White was unsure of working together with her, and was generally distrustful of Alice. Sister Nana and Winterprison, however, departed, looking to negotiate with Swim Swim for her cooperation as well, leaving Snow White paired up with Alice. National Highway Snow White, like all the other magical girls, had received an emergency contact from Fav, warning them of a large attack within the National Highway. While Snow White and Alice had no idea that the attack was being conducted by Calamity Mary, they nevertheless headed out to help the people in need. In the middle of the destruction, Snow White and Alice focused on helping the wounded people. At some point, Minael and Tama had considered ambushing them, but was threatened away by Alice. All the meantime, Snow White continued to bring injured people to safety. After seeing the remnants of the National Highway, Snow White had come to the conclusion that this was no accident. She had realized that somehow, this was the work of a magical girl. The revelation has thrown her into a deep bout of cynicism for the remaining magical girls. This, combined with Fav announcing that they will cut the magical girls down to 4, made Snow White reach her breaking point. After a heated argument with Hardgore Alice, Snow White relinquished her Rabbit's Foot, and vowed to never become a magical girl again, separating with Alice as she went back home, losing her faith in the world around her. Alone Once More The next day, Snow White had resolved to unofficially forfeit her right as a magical girl. While she didn't outright quit, she no longer cared about what would happen to her otherwise. It was then that during her trip to school, she happened upon a crowded scene. Approaching it, she found the dying body of a human girl, who revealed herself to be the human form of Hardgore Alice. It was here that Snow White had realized that Alice was the same girl that she helped find the key towards during the beginning of her career, and that Snow White inspired her to have a new lease on life. Using the Rabbit's Foot, Alice had wanted Snow White to see how much of an ideal magical girl she really is, and how she can inspire people. Heartbroken by the scene of losing another person who cared for her, Snow White once again took up the mantle of a magical girl, receiving the Rabbit's Foot from the dying Alice. At this point, there were only 3 remaining magical girls in N-City, and believing that the death games were indeed over, she received a text from Ripple, asking to meet up with her. They agreed to meet up in the old tower where La Pucelle used to meet with Snow White. When she arrived there, she found Ripple, cold and distant. Ripple asked her for information about Swim Swim, and when asked, Ripple bluntly stated that she was going to kill Swim Swim. Snow White attempted to stop Ripple, but to no avail, as Fav appeared and gleefully revealed Swim Swim's weakness. Ripple then set an appointment with Swim Swim, and left to fight, leaving Snow White alone with Fav. Here, Snow White discovered the true nature of Fav and his death game. This was the moment where Snow White showed no signs of remorse or forgiveness. Realizing that Fav planned to make Ripple and Swim Swim fight each other in order to ensure only one survivor remains. Snow White hurried to the scene as fast as possible, but when she arrived, she found both of the magical girls mortally wounded in human form, with Swim Swim having a katana through her chest, and Ripple with one arm and a lost eye. Angered, Snow White heard Fav's voice resonating through Swim Swim's magical phone, pinpointing that Fav in fact lived physically inside that phone. Attempting to destroy the phone to no avail, Snow White's Rabbit's Foot vibrated, and caused Ripple to regain consciousness, using Swim Swim's halberd along with Snow White to finally destroy the magical phone. Finally free from the death games, the two decided to work together for now, revealing Clamberry's crimes towards the Land of Magic and seeking out any other rogue magical girls. Snow White Raising Project Aftermath After revealing Clamberry's crimes, the Land of Magic moved quickly to do damage control. Both Snow White and Ripple were interviewed by people from the Land of Magic. During her interview Snow White was given the option to stop being a Magical Girl and have her memories erased, but she refused the offer. Desiring strength One day Snow White was called by Pythie, whom revealed herself to be her new mentor. Snow White asked her if she could teach her how to fight. However, when asked why she wanted to become stronger she wouldn't give a straight answer. Pythie stated she would give it some thought. Some time later, Pythie called Snow White again to try to talk her out of trying to become strong, but she wouldn't listen. Seeing that there is no talking her out of it, Pythie began to question her resolve. Snow White's revolve was only shaken when asked if she would abandon her family and friends for power. Pythie then told her to think about it and hung up. Snow White called Pythie when she learned that she had told Ripple of her desire for strength. Pythie stated she simply wanted to know why she desired strength. Snow White attempted to cut her off by saying she would just train herself. However, Pythie argued she would need a sparing partner and suggested she asked Ripple before hanging up. However, Ripple refused to teach her how to fight, resulting in the two getting into an argument. Afterwards, a crying Snow White contacted Pythie and finally told her why she desired strength. She told her she wanted to hunt down rogue Magical Girl so that tragedies like what she went through could never happen again. Pythie accepted her resolve and told her that she had already convinced Ripple to train her. Training with Ripple Snow White began training with Ripple each night. She started her training with hitting blocks Ripple would trow at her. Progress was slow, but she steadily started to get better. Pythie eventually contacted her about her lack of progress and advised her to stop going to school and focus solely on her training, which she did. From then on Snow White improvement began to speed up until one training session she asked Ripple to spar with her. Through she lost, Snow White used Ripple's handicaps to her advantage and was able to get her to fight her seriously. The training continued and Snow White strength and skill continued to increase to the point where she became able to fight on par Ripple. She contacted Pythie to tell she was now able to fight Ripple evenly. Pythie congratulated her and gave her some advice to use feints while she fought to confuse her opponents. Thanks to Pythie's advice, Snow White's fighting style improved and she began to surpass even Ripple. Results of the training Unbeknownst to Snow White, Pythie has been secretly manipulating her training from the shadows the whole time, hoping to turn her into "the ideal Magical Girl". After Snow White began to surpass Ripple, she decided that she was becoming a obstacle to her development and needed to be gotten rid off. Snow White was walking home from a night training when her ability told her that Ripple was in danger. She ran back to see Pythie trying to kill Ripple. Feeling betrayed, Snow White charged at her in anger. Snow White and Ripple fought Pythie, being able to easily overpower her due to them being in complete sync as a result of their many sparring matches together. Seeing she couldn't win, Pythie used her ability to summon a child and threw her to the side to use a distraction. Snow White went to catch the child while Ripple prepared to attack her. Pythie then teleported her arm in front of Snow White, wanting to grab her and teleport away. However, Snow White saw it coming and dodged and also broke Pythie's arm, while Ripple stabbed her with her sword. Having defeated Pythie, they approached her. Snow White, feeling both angry and sad at being betrayed by a person she trusted, then delivered the finished blow by hitting her with all of her strength, knocking her unconscious. Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart Encounter with Flame Flamey At some point before the events of Restart, Snow White had built up a name for herself. She had efficiently hunted and arrested several rogue magical girls, and thus earned the nickname Magical Girl Hunter. One of these encounters was an encounter with another magical girl, Flame Flamey. The two met when Snow White was hunting down rogue magical girls, and Snow White found Flame Flamey within a burning school building. At this point in time, Snow White had possession of Swim Swim's halberd, and using it as a weapon, proceeded to battle with Flame Flamey. Despite the latter's raw power and abilities, Snow White was able to use her powers in order to predict Flame Flamey's next move before she did. Unable to hit Snow White, and feeling threatened and scared as Snow White seemingly was untouchable, Snow White was easily able to best her, damaging Flame Flamey with her halberd until the her opponent was too tired to continue. Afterwards, Snow White finished off the fight by pulling out a fire extinguisher, ridding the flames within the school building, and knocking out Flame Flamey with it. First confrontation with Keek After the land of magic was informed by Fal that Keek had abducted sixteen magical girls and forced them into a Magical Girl Selection Process where they were put into a cyber world and had to kill each other, Snow White was send to confront her. When Snow White confronted Keek, she demanded her to release the magical girls immediately. Keek was willing to do so if the land of magic reorganized the Selection Process to be like Snow White's. Snow White wasn't willing to negotiate, however. The two continued to talk about their views until Snow White had enough and once more demanded Keek to release the magical girls. Fal told her to hurry as six girls had already died. This news infuriated Snow White, but Keek noted that she didn't kill anyone. Snow White tried to grab her halberd, but found that the couldn't. Keek then revealed that they were in a cyber world she created, allowing her to shut down Snow White's powers. Realizing she couldn't win against Keek, Snow White left. Visiting the Magical Girls Department Needing a plan to deal with Keek, Snow White visited the land of magic's Magical Girls Department, which had files on every magical girl. Not having time to go through normal procedures, Snow White read the mind of the department head to get access through his password. Second Confrontation with Keek Having learned that the abducted magical girls were all in some way connected to Clamberry, Snow White once again confronted Keek. The two talked about the nature of Keek's Selection Process. While Keek thought it would turn them into the "ideal magical girl", Snow White thought of it as nothing more as Clamberry's selection process under a new skin. Keek then created copies of La Pucelle and Hardgore Alice and gave Snow White the offer to be reunited with them in her cyber world, shocking her. Ultimately, Snow White wasn't able save the magical girls before the Selection Process ended, leaving only three survivors. Afterwards, Snow White asked Keek what comes next. Keek revealed her intentions to do another Selection Process, this time with all of Clamberry's "children". When Snow White asked why she was never abducted her despite being connected to Clamberry, Keek stated that she already considers her an "ideal magical girl" as she survived her Selection Process without killing anyone, revealing her hatred towards Clamberry and murderers. Snow White then gave Keek her file, which she recovered from the Magical Girls Department. The file revealed that Keek's mentor was a sympathizer of Clamberry and she passed on her teachings to her, which is why her Selection Process involves killing. Fazed with the flaws in her logic Keek suffers a mental breakdown. Snow White then takes Fal and leaves as the cyber world around her collapses as a result of Keek's mental break. Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited Fame Through she doesn't actually appear in Limited, Snow White is mentioned by 7753 when she states her desire to become a Magical Girl like her. Ripple had grown concerned with Snow White, seeing how she's changed from a naive and carefree child into a ruthless and aggressive person. The only thing that gave her a peace of mind was the fact that she hasn't crossed any lines, yet. One of the reasons why Ripple wanted to enter the Land of Magic was so they could potentially become partners again, seeing that she needs help. Magical Girl Raising Project: Jokers Searching for Ripple In Jokers, Snow White comes to S-City to find Ripple, whom is missing. Magical Girl Raising Project: Aces Visiting W-City In Aces, Snow White visits W-City in responce to a call from Puk Puck. Category:Summary